


One-Shots Volturi Clan

by RaquelVolturi



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, Twilight References, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaquelVolturi/pseuds/RaquelVolturi
Summary: One-Shots about the Volturi clan.
Relationships: Alec & Jane (Twilight), Alec/Jane (Twilight), Athenodora/Sulpicia (Twilight)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twilight FanFiction, Twilight FanFiction Collection





	1. Jane/Alec - Can you help me, brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the possible mistakes, I use Google translator

Jane was bored. Another day with no crazy vampire trying to break the rules. She closed the book with a sigh and went to look out of her bedroom window. She soon sees a couple of young lovers a few meters away, kissing and "catching" hidden behind a wall and starting to wonder why she never had love experiences ... Remember the reason and laugh quietly.

— I'm Jane Volturi, I don't have time for this nonsense.

She laughs at herself once more and continued to watch the youths, beginning to feel their intimacy warm as she watched the boy come down his hands through the girl's legs, biting her lower lip while watching the show. 

She watched the boy speed up his hand and took one hand to caress his own intimacy over his clothes, while he leaned on the window with his other hand and kept looking. She moans softly while massaging her intimacy, which at that time was already extremely sensitive, increases the speed of the hand that works there and moans a little higher, letting her head tilt back. Licks her lips and looks out the window again, but the young men stopped when they were caught by the mother of one of them. Young people are taken into the house under their mother's screams, then the show is over. Moans in frustration, wanting to reach orgasm, but it's still a long way from it.

She looks around desperately, looking for something that can help her, but she doesn't see anything useful there. She sees her small cell phone on the table and goes to it, opening her contact list. She slides over to her brother's name and presses to type a message. For a long time she thought of asking Alec for help, her brother was her only living relative and she loved him more than anything in this life, she was the only one she trusted with her eyes closed and with all her soul ... That is, if I had a soul, thinks acidly.

| Come to my room quickly... I need your help with something. |

Type quickly and send. She knows that no matter what her brother is doing, he will come to her, so he doesn't expect an answer. While she waits for him, she takes off her clothes and admires her naked body in the mirror. She hated her ribs, and also all her exposed bones under her skin, angrily remembers who were to blame for this. She absently slides her hands around her body. Watching every little mark on your white, hard skin. She hears her bedroom door open and Alec's unique scent hits her nostrils, followed by her confused voice.

— Jane?


	2. Can you help me, brother? - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter continuation "Can you help me, brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake, I use Google Translate!💕

— Jane?

She felt anxiety turn over in his body, but turned calmly to him.

— Come in, don’t just stand there. – She invited him in, turning her back on him again and undoing the bun in his hair, the traditional, dull bun used daily during his work period, she thought as rolled his eyes. She heard a low sigh from Alec and na extremely low sound of the door closing. Human ears would never be able to capture that tiny noise.

— You said you needed help ... What is it about?

She turned slowly to look at him, finding him already sitting on the edge of his huge bed. She felt hot again, very hot when saw Alec’s eyes move down his body, examining every exposed piece of skin, moistened his lips and walked slowly – but firmly – towards him.

— Jane...

He speaks softly, making her smile mischievously. She stopped in front of him, between her legs and stroked his face gently. She saw him close his eyes as he tilted his head slightly at the direction of her hands. Smiled contentedly.

— I was bored today, I went to the window and ended up watching a small show starring 2 humans. Do you want to see how I got because of them?

She observed his brother’s barely concealed nervousness.

— You are beautiful, sister. – She listened and immediately felt his arms around her small waist. She returned the hug, feeling him gently rub his face on her belly.

— I am beautiful? – Smiling question.

— Much. – He confirmed and began to distribute kisses over her belly to the valley between her small – almost nonexistent – breasts.

She closed eyes, taking advantage of it and trying to calm his anxiety about going after him, tearing off his clothes. She frowned when she felt him stop kissing and lowered her head to look at him, ready to fight him for stopping, however found him staring at her.

— Can I? – She heard him murmur and then lick his lips as he looked at her breasts.

Smiled widely.

— Feel free, brother.

She saw him smile a little and his hands go to her left breast, pinching and pinching her nipples as sucking the other. She squeezed the hands on his shoulders to discount some of the pleasure. When he reversed the order in which he worked, starting to suck on his left breast while stroking his right, she let his head fall back with a loud groan.

She was quickly placed on the bed. Alec was soon on top, descending a trail of kisses from her breasts to her pulsating intimacy. She arched and moaned loudly when she felt the first contact of his tongue on her clitoris. Her fingers tangled in short hair, pressing his face there and heard a low moan coming from him. She lowered her head slightly to be able to see him, and again met his eyes. She could see there, in those beautiful red eyes, all the love and admiration he had for her. It was what was missing. With a snarl, she pulled him up, rotating the bodies. Felt already hardened member beneath her and took the opportunity to tease a little, rolling gently.

His hands closed around her waist with a strong grip and a loud groan was released by him. She smiled, glad to know that she was the one who did it.

— Dear little sister, I’m already too hard, I don’t need to be teased. – She heard him say and laughed softly, tearing his shirt off.

She saw him lick his lips and couldn’t control himself, moving from his position to lean towards him, grabbing his lips in a desperate kiss. It was his first kiss. She was a little flustered at first, but quickly managed to adapt to Alec’s lips and soon they were in perfect sync. At that moment, she felt all the love she had for him to increase absurdly, she could clearly feel her chest rip open to receive the new amount of love and then close. Interestingly, in na inexplicable way, his lust increased even more, as if love had been na extra fuel.

With the increase in desire, she returned to her previous position, ready to rip his pants, but realized that somehow, while kissing, he had already removed his pants and the underwear. She looked at Alec and nodded, showing him that she was ready. Alec took a hand to the member, so he could fit it into it. When she felt his glans already at her entrance, slowly started to descend on him. She let her head fall back, moaning in a dragging way, feeling every inch of him entering. She also heard of brother’s low moan, and as soon as she was fully seated, the movements began. His hands tightened around her waist, and she leaned on his chest to get give impulses. She ran her small nails over his abdomen, scratching his skin without any pity. Alec took it and lifted it so that he could penetrate it more easily and strongly.

— You... are perfect. I love you, Jane. I have... always loved, I will always... love. – He said with difficulty.

She smiled at that.

— I say the same, brother. I love you, I always have. – She smiled again and bit his lip, feeling that his orgasm was close.

— Alec... – Whispered his name, to warn him of what was to come.

— I’m almost there too, love. – He assured her.

Alec increased the pace of the thrusts, feeling Jane's inner walls tighten more and more around him, let out a loud groan and increased his strength and speed, going deep inside it.Soon he felt his sister's small body tremble in his hands and a wild moan left her lips. The sight of her orgasm was enough to make him reach his own climax. It came fast and intense, which made him groan loudly and long. He gradually stopped the thrusts and pulled Jane to lie on top of him, snuggling her close to of body.

Jane snuggled up to him, while his body calmed down, making small imaginary designs in brother's skin. She could also feel her liquid mixed with Alec’s running down her legs.

— I want to repeat this more often ... Of course, if you want too. -She heard his voice, while enjoying the affection he gave on her back.

— If it depends on me, we will repeat it every day, every minute we can. – She says smiling, because if it were up to her, they would never leave that room again.

She felt his body tremble slightly at low laugh.

— Great so. Next time I want to feel his mouth. – It says malicious.

She can also play this game.

— I will love to suck you. How about if we do this in the bath? - Suggestive and malicious question.

Alec smiles.

— Your wish is an order.

He says as he gets up from the bed, lifting Jane on his lap and walking to the bathroom, knowing that from then on, they would not only be brothers, but also lovers for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you liked it, leave feedback! This will encourage me to keep writing❤️❤️❤️


	3. Sulpicia/Athenodora - Abandoned by her husband.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sulpicia feels abandoned by her husband and goes to vent with Athenodora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake, I use Google Translate💕💕🌈

Another day locked in the tower with the guard. Athenodora was on the opposite side of the tower with the guard her. She dropped the book she was reading on a chair, got up tidying up the dress, and walked to the mirror to see if it was well. She fixed a ribbon of the dress that was out of place and went to the bedroom door, opening it and going out into the long white marble corridor. The guard was immediately alert.

— Where do you want to go, lady? he asked quietly, avoiding making eye contact.  
She sighed irritably.

— I want to go to Athenodora's room.  
The guard nodded.

— Let's go.

He gestured with his hand, indicating that she was walking in front. With that, she quickly started walking through the corridors surrounded by famous paintings and sculptures, stolen per her husband Aro. She was already sick of those paintings and sculptures, but she knew her husband liked it, so she kept quiet. She continued the short walk, feeling the almost ghostly presence of the guard behind of itself. Approaching Athenodora's room, could already see the guard standing by in front of her room.

Didn't have to say what he wanted, he already knew. When she was close enough, he opened the door for her to pass. Entered the room and immediately the smell of Athena hit his nostrils. Heard the guard close the door behind of itself, knew that now they would both stay there until she left the other vampire's room.

Athena smiled slightly.

— Did something happen, my dear?  
She asked in the traditional, affectionate but strict tone of voice ... Result of years as Caius' wife.

— What could happen? - Asks bitterly.

Hears the other vampire's low laugh.

— How's Aro been?

Sigh frustrated.

— Aro? Aro is fine. I am not well.

Athena frowns her delicate brows in confusion.

— Why? Why are you not well, dear? By the way, come, sit here. - She invited Sulpicia to sit next to her on the huge bed, covered with the finest sheets.

Walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, keeping his body facing Athenodora.  
Sighed again before starting to speak.

— I am almost sure that he cheats on me, we haven't seen or touched each other for months. This is driving me crazy. Besides being locked up here, I don’t even have my husband’s attention.

As she spoke, could feel his chest burning. Okay, their wedding wasn't for love, but she wanted at least a little attention from him, was that too much to ask?  
Saw the look of understanding and compassion in Athena after his little outburst.

— Caius takes too long to come see me, but I know that his heart and mind belong to me, so I know that although we spend some time away from each other, he still loves me.But your situation is a little more complicated. .. Aro appears to be a "shot" person, so I also suspect that he may have lovers ... But honey, don't worry about it please. You will remain the queen of this castle. They are lovers, but you will always be the queen.

Did she want to make her feel better or worse?

— You're right, I don't think I should worry about that so much. It bothers me obviously, it makes me sad ... But what can I do? - Says and laughs bitterly.

His hands are gripped by Athena's.

— Don't be like that, my sweet. Has ever tried to use the guard to replace her husband?

Could vampires get high? Because that was the only thing she could think about that older lady's question.

— What kind of question is that, Athena. Did you hit your head?

She saw the other frown.

— Never tried to talk to Aro about it?

It was her turn to frown.

— I never even thought about it.

— Well, I think it should ... If the handsome guy is unable to handle it, I'm sure others can do it.

It was imagined what the guards would be thinking about their conversation ... Certainly they could hear the whole conversation, the walls had no isolation whatsoever.

She let go of Athenodora's hands and stood up, beginning to walk from side to side.

— I have no interest in guards.

— Have you ever tried to be with a woman?

She looked at Athena completely appalled.

— How is it?!  


Heard the other sigh without patience.

— Don't play dumb, Sulpicia. Have you ever had sex with a woman?

— Do not. - His response was direct and immediate.

— Never even thought about?

I couldn't understand where Athenodora wanted to go with those questions.

— No. I never even thought.

With that answer, saw older one go quiet, thinking about something ... Or maybe just looking for some other absurd question.

— Want to bathe? - Suddenly the blonde asked the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave feedback ... I will be happy and excited 💕💕🌈  
> /  
> ⚠️This is part 1, I will finish writing part 2 soon and will post⚠️


	4. Sulpicia/Athenodora - Abandoned by her husband  -  Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the previous chapter (Athenodora/Sulpicia - Abandoned by her husband).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness for the delay.

Sulpicia then stood still, not understanding the other vampire’s question.

— Well, I’m going to the shower. If you want, come with me. - The blonde spoke as she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom of her immense room.

Athenodora went to the bathroom leaving the door open, na obvious invitation for the other to come along. Turned on the bathtub faucet, letting it fill while he searched for the best scents to mix in the water. When the bathtub had finished filling and the water was properly scented, she took off her long dress and released her blond hair. As soon as the body was submerged, she felt limbs relax. Let out a soft sigh and sank further into the bath. She closed the eyes and a few minutes later opened them when he heard Sulpicia’s footsteps in the room.  
Athenodora saw Sulpicia appear at the entrance to the door completely ashamed – to the point if she were human, she would certainly be the color of a tomato.

— I can enter? Sulpicia’s low, subdued voice was heard in the room.

Athenodora smiled.

— Of course my dear. Feel free.

Sulpicia then entered, closed the door and headed for the bathtub. She slowly started to take off her clothes and Athenodora couldn’t help looking and admiring her body, each of the curves and white skin marks. Bit her lip when she felt the pinch of desire in his intimacy. After taking off all clothes entered the bathtub, sitting on the opposite side of Athenodora, felt his limbs stiffen at the first contact with the water, but soon relaxed.  
Athenodora saw Sulpicia slowly relax and it started her plan – which had nothing to do with taking a simple shower – by pulling one of the vampire’s legs over her own llegs.

Sulpicia’s eyes widened in surprise when she felt her leg being grabbed by the other.

— What are you doing? - She asked, putting herself on alert. It was common for vampires, after many years of existence, to end up going crazy.  
Heard the blonde laugh softly.

— Just giving you a massage, so you can relax. But if you want me to stop, that’s fine ... - Athenodora quickly replied while watching the other’s facial expressions.

She could almost see the information coming in through ears of the vampire and the brain starting to spin the information. Finally Sulpicia nodded and relaxed again in the bathtub.

— Don’t try to play games, Athena. - She heard the warning, but paid little attention. What she intended to do was no joke.

— Relax, my dear Sully. Just relax.- Spoke in his calmest voice.

She continued to massage his leg and after a few minutes massaging the area below the knee, slowly took his hands up, until he reached the thigh. Began to squeeze inner thigh and immediately felt his muscles become stiff, but he did not hear any sound of disapproval. She smiled internally and continued the massage.  
After a few minutes, advanced his hand higher. Sulpicia choked on the poison itself, feeling mild excitement and licked her lower lip. With your head tilted back, looked down and met Athena’s eyes.

— What’s up, dear? Is the massage bad? - She asked, making no attempt to hide a malicious smile.  
Shook his head.

— No, the massage is good.

— So be quiet and enjoy, my dear.

She whispered and went back to massage. After a few more minutes changed his leg, and repeated the same process, this time not seeing any reaction from Sulpicia in addition to murmurs of satisfaction.

— Tell me ... Have you ever read any erotic book? - Asked casually to the brunette.  
She found the sudden break of silence strange and took a few seconds to respond.

— I once read a few pages of the Kama Sutra ... Does that count?

Athenodora smiles.

— Yes, that counts. And why did you read some pages of it?

Sulpicia looked away quickly before returning to answer question.

—Oh ... I was curious, I had heard Aro talk about him, so I was curious.

The blonde couldn’t stand it and started laughing. Aro? Kama Sutra?

— Why the hell was Aro talking about Kama Sutra? Has he ever read it?

She asked between laughs, but doubting nothing about the story ... Aro was a curious creature, no wonder that maybe he had already read the sexual manual. She saw Sulpicia look away again, ashamed. For a moment Athenodora understood the feeling ... She would also be ashamed if she were married to that vampire project that Aro was.

— I didn’t quite understand it, but I think Felix was reading the book to use some positions with Heidi. I’m not sure, I didn’t ask him much.

Wow ... Felix and Heidi? Well ... that was not surprising. A man like Felix is really not to be thrown away, she thought as she smirked.

— What is thinking?

Sulpicia questioned, when she saw that Athena was distracted and with a malicious smile on her face. She felt a shiver run through her body when Athenodora looked at her and smiled, this time a normal smile and felt her fingers press harder on her thighs. She gasped and saw Athenodora come out of her starting position, staying kneeling in the bathtub and her face closer of itself.

— Athena? - She asked uncertainly, feeling the excitement growing in her intimacy.  
Athenodora smiled as she smelled the other’s excitement and licked her lips before speaking.

— You are delicious, you know? Aro is so lucky ... -  
Spoke, making sure that Sulpicia could hear the envy in his tone. Heavens, how lucky Aro was!

Sulpicia did not believe that she could feel more excited, but after the speech and the look of pure desire of the blonde, she realized that yes, it was possible to be more excited. Almost as if Athenodora could read his mind, felt her hands go once for caress of his pulsating intimacy.  
Athenodora held her own moan when she finally passed her hand over Sulpicia’s intimacy and when she teased her by running a finger over her slit. She wanted to see the other beg for get fucked. Saw the youngest spread her legs wider, so that she would had more access. So she stopped the caress and heard a low sigh of disapproval. Smiled  
Moved closer to Sulpicia’s face, leaving his lips close to her ear so she could whisper.

— What do you want, my dear?

As soon as finished speaking, ran a finger over the other’s intimacy while looking her straight in the eye.

— Athena... Please. - She heard beg , but it was not that wanted.

Smiled.

— Please? Please what? What you want?

She just wanted Suli to beg quickly, she already felt the moisture filling her own intimacy, she couldn’t wait to be able to touch herself and be touched by the other vampire.

— Please fuck me! - Screamed with all the strength of his nonexistent soul.

With that, Athenodora attacked her.

Barely finished screaming and felt the blonde’s lips press against his furiously. Sulpicia kissed her back desperately; she wanted it, she NEEDED it. Their tongues started a dance, a dance conducted by the orchestra of sexual desire. She wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding tight to her hair as explored her mouth. She felt Athena’s hands move over her body, squeezing as many places as possible, but she wanted more. She wanted so much more.

— To the room. I want to feel you correctly. - Whispered when he managed to part his lips slightly.

— As you wish.

She was lifted in lap by the other vampire, and in the blink of na eye was being put to bed. Saw Athenodora move away so could analyze his body. Felt her gaze burn on her skin and groaned at that. She loved to feel wanted. That might have provoked Athenodora, since after na almost animalistic growl, she had her on him again.

Again his lips were taken by the blonde. Returned the kiss willingly, this time having the freedom to slide his hands over her sculptural body. Felt the mouth slide down your neck, beginning to kiss, lick and nibble there, and tilted his head so that she had more access. Took the opportunity to slide his hand between the bodies to reach one of her breasts and squeeze. She heard Athenodora moan in his neck and smiled.

— You’re perfect. - Heard the whisper in his neck and felt the body shiver; her neck was a sensitive area.

— You are more. - In addition to returning the compliment, was being sincere; Athenodora was delicious.

Felt her move away and was ready to protest, but soon she felt her lips again, trailing kisses from her neck to one of her breasts. Although she knew what was coming next, she was definitely not ready. Felt Athena’s mouth on her left breast, sucking like a baby in search of milk. And fuck it all, fuck your husband and the guards outside, that was too good. Groaned loudly and grabbed the blond hair tightly, pressing her head there and arching her body instinctively. Even crushing her head in his breast, she managed to feel a smile on her face. Athenas managed to get away enough to whisper a question.

— So do you like it? Good to know.

Her voice was a little thicker because of effect of the desire that was on her body and only served to make her more perfect in the eyes of the brunette.

She just nodded weakly and saw Athenodora smile. Felt her mouth on her other breast and again moaned loudly. She knew that Athena’s hands were busy on her own body, so the breast that was abandoned was gripped by his own hand, squeezing and pinching gently while the other hand held the blonde hair.  
Again felt go down a trail of kisses to his groin. Bit his lip anxiously and spread his legs wider. She laid his head sideways so could see it and met the red eyes staring for her.

Sensually, keeping her eyes locked on Sulpicia’s, she let her face close to the intimacy and licked from bottom to top slowly and saw / felt the body squirm and a low moan let her lips. She smiled contentedly and continued to lick gently before finally starting to suck on it. Even being a vampire and having more resistance against possible pain, she could feel her scalp burn with such strength that Sulpicia held her hair, but fuck, that woman could even take her head off if she wanted to.

Using two fingers to keep the big lips of intimacy open, she had the way open to suck and lick the small, delicate clitoris. Well, Sulpicia no longer moaned ... She screamed. Smiled, thinking how were the guards outside. She used his tongue to penetrate at vagina, doing his best to lick away any liquid that her arousal sent. She looked up and saw the most beautiful scene of her life: Sulpicia with both his hands on her breasts, caressing them as he bit his lip to discount the pleasure and let out small sounds of pleasure. If she could immortalize that moment, she sure would. It was na almost heavenly sight. At that moment she felt a great love for Sulpicia.

— _Σε αγαπώ, Sulpicia. Είστε το πιο όμορφο άτομο που υπάρχει, μην δέχεστε ποτέ λιγότερο από τα πάντα._ ******

She spoke sincerely. If she were human, she probably would have cried in the middle of the sentence. It had come from her heart – even though he had been dead for a long time – and she hoped honestly that it got into the other vampire’s mind. Hearing what Athenodora had said, Sulpicia looked at her from her position and smiled warmly.

— _Σ ‘αγαπώ, Αthenodora. Είστε η πιο τέλεια γυναίκα που γνώρισα ποτέ στη ζωή μου._ *******

Athena smiled at Sulpicia’s statement. She stepped out of her position to again take her lips in a kiss, this time a more loving kiss. She knew Sulpicia could taste the excitement in her mouth, but that only made it all the more exciting, and Sulpicia apparently agreed, since her had his body more pressed by her and na intense kiss.  
Again Athenodora moved away quickly so that she could grab one of the breasts in her mouth and one of the hands would start rubbing quickly, gently and intensely over her pussy.  
She felt / saw the body twitch on the bed, and her loud moans. Used the moans as a thermometer to know how close she was to having na orgasm. She sucked her breast harder and increased the speed of his hand, working in her intimacy to a vampiric level of speed, unable to control his own moans of pleasure that his body emitted. Released the breast quickly to whisper fiercely.

— Come, my dear. I know you can do it. Come for me.

She encouraged and only heard a long and sly groan from the brunette, continued to work with her mouth and hand. She felt the younger vampire’s body start to shake and her moans became more urgent and realized what was coming.

— Come to me, dear. Come to me. - Encouraged her again.

— Athena ...

She heard her whisper his name and groaned in delight.

— Athena...

A more desperate whisper.

— ATHENA!!!

And then she came, shouting her name in na almost animalistic way. The blonde stepped out of her position again, plunging her face into the brunette’s intimacy again, to drink all the liquid released by her hot pussy, he heard more sly moans and her body relaxed. She walked away and admired the scene, insisting on keeping every detail of the image. She would definitely paint a picture later; Sulpicia with chocolate hair spread across the bed, legs spread, breasts exposed and a silly smile on her lips. Yes, that scene would make a beautiful picture. She lay down beside Sulpicia, pulling his body close.

— Athena? - Heard her voice worried and automatically became concerned too.

— What was it? - Asked looking into the eyes.

— You made me have my orgasm ... But what about you? I didn’t take care of you. - She spoke, with the worry mark between his thin eyebrows, taking the peace out of his perfect face.

Athena smiled.

— Don’t worry about me, love. My orgasm came along with yours. Your pleasure is my pleasure. - Spoke and gave her a long kiss.

— Did you like it? - Asked as he stroked her head affectionately.

Sulpicia smiled.

— I loved.

— Do you want to repeat it again?

—We will definitely go.

Sulpicia spoke and took the blonde’s lips in a tender kiss, making sure that while she could, she would be with her.

**- I love you, Sulpicia. You are the most beautiful person there is, never accept less than everything.

*** - I love you, Athenodora. You are the most perfect woman I have ever met in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave feedback!❤️❤️  
> And sorry for the possible mistakes, I use Google Translate ✨


	5. Warning

Hi, good morning/good afternoon/good night! How are you? 

This is not a one-shot chapter. I came to warn (if anyone accompanies this here ...) that I am writing the new chapter, it will be Caius /Aro. As soon as I finish writing and reviewing, I will post here ❤️🌼


End file.
